Heart of the Thief
by Kat Lee formerly Pirate Turner
Summary: Parker's whole world has been turned upside down, because she's been stolen from! Femme Slash.


Title: "Heart of the Thief"  
Author: Pirate Turner  
Rating: PG  
Summary: Parker's whole world has been turned upside down, because she's been stolen from!  
Warnings: Femme Slash  
Word Count (excluding heading): 648  
Spoilers: Season 1  
Disclaimer: Parker, Sophie, any other characters mentioned within, and Leverage are & TM their respective owners, not the author, and are used without permission. Everything else is & TM the author. The author makes absolutely no profit off of this work of fan fiction, and no copyright infringement is intended.  
Author's Note: First fic in this fandom . . . Be gentle? :-)

She could smell the aroma of her perfume whenever she walked into a room where she'd been. It didn't matter how short or long the object of her desire had lingered there. The sweet scent was still there, waiting for her, beguiling her, screaming to her of all the wonders of Sophie. Tonight, as she stood feeling awkwardly out of place in the midst of rich people in fancy dresses and tuxedos, was no different. Sophie's scent came to her, and Parker closed her eyes in relish.

Oh how she missed her though she'd never admit it! She never would have thought she'd fall for a sophisticated damsel like Sophie, but fall she had and she'd hit the bottom of her heart hard.

Never before had any one touched her so gently or given her her complete trust as easily as Sophie had. Never before had holding any one, woman or man, in her arms felt so intoxicating or given her more of a rush than any theft she'd before committed. Maybe it was because this time, she was the one who'd been stolen from for Sophie, inexperienced though she may be in comparison to herself, had certainly gotten away with her heart.

Twinkling music caused Parker's eyes to snap open, and through a gap in the crowd, she spied the woman who had been haunting her dreams ever since the team had all walked away from each other. She took a step forward, her earlier promise to herself that she'd just check in on Sophie and sneak back into the wilds of the night without her ever knowing she had been there forgotten. Then she saw who Sophie was talking with and watched, through large eyes, as she ran her hand strokingly down the man's arm.

Parker didn't recognize the man, but it didn't matter for the mere sight of him and Sophie's reaction to his presence screamed at her of all the reasons why she shouldn't feel the way she'd been feeling about Sophie ever since they'd fallen together, their bodies pressed so close against one another that she'd vividly felt every inch of Sophie's silken, completely feminine body and their eyes, for one split moment in time, gazing into one another's. In that minute, Parker had felt a connection with the other woman that could have lasted a lifetime, but Sophie had not and would never feel the same connection.

It was all another trick of Parker's mind set to torment her, the blonde thief told herself. Sophie would never share her feelings no more than her parents had ever loved her, and so Parker should never have fallen for her, felt so strongly about her, or came here tonight. She smirked. She should blow this place apart, but out of respect for the team, the good deeds they had done, and the memories she would always treasure, she wouldn't.

She turned away and walked into the shadows that were old familiar friends, friends who would never turn away from her or betray her, friends who welcomed her as much as she did them. Parker set to picking pockets as she slipped back toward the door from whence she'd just come. The night would not be a total waste, she vowed and then made another promise to herself.

She would not return. Sophie did not want her in her life, and she would keep out and keep to herself. Only by staying to herself could she not be hurt. She'd never asked for these funny feelings in her chest and stomach to bubble up as they did every time she saw, or even just thought of, Sophie. She was the master of her body and her fate, and she would best this like she had every other wrong that had ever happened to her. She would forget Sophie, but first she'd steal her heart back.

**The End**

Author's Note: If you enjoyed this story, or any of my other writings, I hope you'll consider joining my friends and I at a brand new fan fic/art site we're creating called Ficcers Unite. We welcome all fandoms, pairings (slash and het), and even no pairings at all, and we'll also be RPing a world where Disney and Marvel comes together in one universe. Come on over and check us out at ficcersuniteDOTproboardsDOTcom today!


End file.
